This project will enable Marshfield to continue to participate in National Cancer Institute approved clinical research as well as cancer control studies in cancer patients offered through the following research bases: 1) Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), 2) National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP), 3) Children's Cancer Study Group (CCSG), and 4) Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC). This contract will be administratively and physically conducted by the Marshfield Medical Research Foundation. This program will also enable Marshfield CCOP physicians and personnel to attend research base organizational meetings. Due to the increased accession of cancer patients at the Marshfield medical complex, it is anticipated that there will be expansion of both clinical research and interventional cancer control activities. Maintenance of excellent quality research programs, by continued participation in various quality assurance programs, is a goal of the Marshfield CCOP. Ongoing communication with the National Cancer Institute and research base scientists, along with community oncologists, helps transfer the latest research findings for the benefit of Marshfield community cancer patients. With planned expansion of interventional cancer control activities, there will be increased effort to screen and detect early cancers for improving cure rates and to prevent exposure to carcinogenic agents resulting in ultimate lowering of cancer incidence. The ultimate goal of this program is to attempt to achieve the Year 2000 goal of the National Cancer Institute, that is, to reduce the mortality of cancer patients to fifty percent.